Escape!
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: "Bodoh, kita juga punya agen untuk menyelidiki hal-hal begini. Kenapa harus bekerja sama dengan Kepolisian Kanagawa? Kau pikir kami tidak sanggup, hah?" / "Kita hanya menebal pancing kok. Tidak telang-telangan mencebulkan dili ke laut sepelti kemalin malam." / Akhirnya... Apakah akhirnya Tuhan mendengarkan do'a-do'a yang selalu mereka panjatkan tiap malam? / AU, Chap 3 UP!
1. Meet

Kaki-kaki kecil berlarian tak tentu arah. Bergema dalam sunyinya gang-gang sempit nan gelap di tengah gegap gempita kota metropolitan. Gila, ini sungguh gila. Dengan tubuh mungil mereka dan pengetahuan mereka yang masih seumur jagung, mau kemana mereka? Tanpa tahu arah, tanpa uang digenggaman, ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dia menggeleng pelan, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepalanya. Persetan dengan resiko-resiko tersebut, yang penting mereka bisa pergi jauh.

"A-Akashi—kun... Hhh... A-Aku mau—" bocah di belakangnya bersuara, terdengar putus asa. Dengan cepat ia memotongnya,

"Bertahanlah, Tetsuya. Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Ta-Tapi—" kata-kata itu kembali terputus. Namun kali ini bukan karena ucapan anak di depannya. Melainkan bunyi dentum keras yang terdengar di belakang mereka dan teriakan melengking salah satu kawan mereka, memanggil nama kawannya yang lain, yang kini tengah tersungkur di kasarnya aspal berkerikil. Dan seakan Dewi Fortuna mengejek mereka, tepat saat itu pula seorang lelaki dewasa datang dari arah depan mereka dengan senyum licik terpatri di bibir tipisnya, bertepuk tangan pelan dan tertawa sinis. Berucaplah dia,

"Wah, wah... Hebat juga kalian. Sudah sejauh ini ternyata? Aku tidak menyangka." logat bicaranya terdengar aneh dan menyebalkan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki lain memblokir jalan di belakang mereka. Crap, mereka terjebak! Mata anak yang terdepan itu bergerak liar, berusaha mencari jalan keluar bagi dirinya dan keenam temannya sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada salah satu temannya yang tadi sempat berucap padanya. Dia harus berpikir sekarang juga atau mereka akan kembali ke tempat mengerikan itu.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk lari, anak manis. Atau kau akan merasakan benda ini menembus kepala merahmu." lisan si licik menarikan kata-kata ancaman. Kini di tangannya tergenggam sebuah pistol, revolver sepertinya, yang mengarah pada pemimpin rombongan anak-anak tersebut. Semuanya mengkerut ketakutan, menatap nanar pada lelaki sinis itu. Kecuali pemimpin mereka, yang malah menatap tajam pada mata sipit pemegang pistol. Melancarkan ancaman tersirat dari matanya, namun tentu saja tak akan mempan pada lelaki di depannya. Lelaki tersebut malah tertawa meremehkan mendapat tatapan seperti itu, bodoh pikirnya. Mana mempan tatapan itu padanya, memangnya dia balita?

"Bawa pulang mereka, Ryo. Dan pastikan mereka mendapat 'pelajaran' hari ini."

Pemuda di seberangnya mengangguk sambil menggumam kata maaf dan dengan segera, ia mengangkut tiga di antara tujuh. Tiga itu meronta dan berteriak minta tolong pada siapapun yang bisa, meski lebih ditujukan pada pemimpin mereka yang kini berusaha berkelit dari pemuda satunya. Tetapi ketika pemimpin mereka juga tertangkap, mereka hanya bisa menendang udara hampa dan berteriak tak terima. Pupus sudah harapan mereka dan ucapkan salam pada neraka yang tertawa.

* * *

**Escape**

* * *

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Escape © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** "A-Akashi—kun... Hhh... A-Aku mau—"/ "Bertahanlah, Tetsuya. Kita tak punya banyak waktu."/ "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk lari, anak manis. Atau kau akan merasakan benda ini menembus kepala merahmu."/ Pupus sudah harapan mereka, dan ucapkan salam pada neraka yang tertawa./ "Nah, Tetsuya. Moodku sedang buruk hari ini, jadi bersiaplah."

**Rated :** T atau mungkin M?

**Warning : **Little!GoM, Police!Seirin, mengandung unsur kekerasan dan pembunuhan untuk ke depannya, maybe OOC? Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun dari cerita ini.

* * *

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Kagami Taiga, seorang polisi muda berambut merah gelap dan beralis cabang. Dirinya kini tengah berjalan santai menuju tempat makan favoritnya, Magi Burger, untuk membeli beberapa burger guna mengganjal perutnya yang meraung sejak satu jam yang lalu. Bersiul pelan sambil mengumpat seniornya dalam hati karena memberikan banyak kasus padanya untuk bulan ini, tanpa sadar kakinya menubruk sesuatu, atau seseorang? Ditundukkannya kepala dan mencari-cari apa yang telah kakinya tabrak. Namun, nihil. Manik merahnya tak dapat menangkap satu pun eksistensi di dekat kakinya. Kagami mengernyit heran. 'Mana mungkin aku berkhayal', batinnya. Tapi sekeras apapun dia mencari, dirinya tetap tak dapat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"A-Ano..." suara pelan mengiterupsi Kagami yang termenung. Kagami menoleh cepat. Ke kiri, kosong. Ke kanan, kosong, ke belakang, tak ada. Apa-apaan ini, masa ada hantu di siang bolong. Kagami meringis pelan memikirkan itu, antara takut dan geli. Mencoba berfikir positif, dia kembali mencoba mencari orang yang menginterupsinya. Menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke depan untuk mendapati beberapa orang di depannya tengah bercengkrama, memunggunginya, sekitar seratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Mana mungkin mereka. Lagipula Kagami merasa suara itu berasal dari tempat yang cukup dekat dengannya. Kagami mengerang kesal dan mengacak kasar helai merahnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin aku berhalusinasi." Kagami bergumam pelan dan memandang malas. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, lagi-lagi suara halus itu menginterupsi,

"Ano, jangan belgerak. Nanti teinjak, Tuan."

Hampir saja Kagami berteriak, karena tak menemukan sosok yang telah mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Kaget, tentu saja. Mendengar suara tapi tak menemukan sumbernya, siapa yang tidak akan jantungan. Meski dia polisi, dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa takut terhadap makhluk astral. Manik darahnya bergerak liar nan tajam, berusaha mendapatkan sosok yang membuatnya geram setengah mati dan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang linglung tak tahu arah.

"Hei, kau! Tunjukkan dirimu! Jangan bersembunyi! Apa yang kau mau, hah!?" bentaknya berang. Kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis sekarang. Tangannya terkepal kuat, siap untuk menghantam orang kurang ajar yang sudah mempermainkannya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak belsembunyi, saya ada di depan anda sedai tadi. Tolong lihatlah ke bawah." balasan sopan bernada datar masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Kagami. Terang saja Kagami langsung menunduk dan mendapati seorang anak bersurai _baby blue _tengah menatapnya datar dengan sebuah plastik hitam di tangannya. Kagami berjengit kaget dan tergesa menutup mulutnya agar tak ada teriakan yang lolos, tak lupa jari telunjuknya menuding kearah anak laki-laki mungil di depannya. Anak itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearah kanan dan menatap Kagami datar, seakan dia sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi tersebut.

"S-S-Se-SEJAK KAPAN KAU?!"

"Sedai tadi, Tuan. Tuan menablak saya."

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana—Arrgghh! Sudahlah, lupakan." Kagami mendengus pelan lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak berwajah datar tersebut. Bukan, bukan maksudnya wajahnya yang rata tapi ekspresinya yang datar, malah lebih terkesan tanpa ekspresi.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau terluka?" si bocah biru berjengit pelan ketika tangan besar Kagami menepuk lembut kepalanya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah belakang dan Kagami bersumpah dia melihat binar ketakutan di mata bulat anak itu. Penasaran, dia pun ikut mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah yang dituju anak berkulit pucat di depannya dan menemukan seorang pemuda bermata sipit tengah menghampiri mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tangan Kagami yang masih berada di kepala si anak merasakan getaran pelan dan ketegangan pada si empunya. Samar memang, tapi Kagami masih bisa merasakannya sedikit. Dia mengernyit heran pada si anak, merasa bingung dengan perubahan kecil yang dia rasakan. Si pemilik julukan macan merah tersebut kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada pemuda yang kini berjarak limapuluh meter darinya, mecoba menganalisis siapa gerangan pemuda ini sampai bisa membuat perubahan mendadak pada anak di depannya. Pemuda itu berhenti beberapa meter di depan mereka masih dengan senyumannya, yang entah mengapa membuat Kagami sedikit merinding dengan senyuman ramah yang terkesan kejam itu.

"Maaf, apa anak ini melakukan sesuatu padamu?" si pemuda berkacamata akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya. Logat Kansai kental menyelimuti tuturnya. Si anak biru berjengit kembali, lagi-lagi tegang merayap di tubuhnya. Di benak Kagami menyeruak berbagai spekulasi yang menjurus pada adanya kejanggalan di hubungan si anak dan si pemuda. Namun buru-buru ia menepis, tak mau berburuk sangka pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Siapa tahu pemuda di depannya ini adalah kakak dari si anak.

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi. Maaf, apa dia adikmu?" Kagami bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya guna mensejajarkan diri dengan orang yang kini berdialog dengannya. Si lawan bicara terdiam sejenak memandangi anak bersurai biru di antara dirinya dan si penanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Ya, begitulah. Aku kehilangan dia barusan. Maaf sudah merepotkan anda, Tuan—"

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga. Tak apa, aku tak merasa direpotkan kok. Lain kali berhati-hatilah, sekarang sedang marak penculikkan anak." si surai hitam menampakkan wajah bersimpati mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kagami,

"Benarkah? Aku jarang melihat berita. Aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini sampai tidak sempat untuk mengecek koran atau televisi. Kalau benar adanya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati menjaga anak ini." Dia tersenyum sambil menepuk surai biru langit anak di bawahnya. Kagami ikut tersenyum melihatnya, dirinya merasa lega melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh. Sungguh baik pemuda ini, pikirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami harus segera pulang. Terima kasih Kagami-san. Tetsuya, ucapkan salam dan terima kasih padanya." ujar pemuda itu. Bocah biru itu terdiam sejenak, memandang lurus dan dalam ke arah mata Kagami.

"Teima kasih banyak, Kagami-nii. Maaf sudah melepotkan. Kapan-kapan, tolonglah mampil ke lumah kami. Aku akan sangat senang." Bocah itu bertutur dengan lisan cadelnya.

"Haha... Tentu." Kagami menjawab sekenanya. Agak bingung dengan kata-kata yang dipilih anak tersebut. Namun di lain sisi, Kagami tertawa dalam hati mendengar penuturan polos itu. Anak kecil memang polos. Masa dia disuruh main ke rumahnya sedangkan dia tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, ada-ada saja.

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kagami-san. Permisi." Pemuda itu menggandeng tangan anak yang disebutnya Tetsuya tadi. Sedikit membungkuk hormat pada Kagami sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dengan Tetsuya digenggamannya. Namun ia tersentak kaget melihat lebam biru di sekujur leher belakang dan betis Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi ia menepis pikiran buruk yang bergentayangan di kepalanya. Mencoba berfikir positif bahwa itu mungkin luka akibat terbentur, bukan akibat kekerasan. 'Kakaknya begitu baik, mana mungkin melakukan kekerasan pada anak semanis itu. Hah, aku benar-benar harus menjernihkan pikiranku dari kasus-kasus hari ini. Kasus-kasus itu membuat otakku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sialan si Hyuga-senpai, otakku jadi tercemar' batinnya. Kagami mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil, apalagi ketika melihat Tetsuya menolehkan kembali kepalanya dan melambai kecil padanya yang langsung ia balas dengan lambaian juga. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki dan akhirnya berbelok ke arah kiri menuju tujuan awalnya tanpa memerhatikan Tetsuya yang masih terus memandanginya—dengan binar memohon yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Dan sayang beribu sayang, Kagami melewatkan seringai kejam yang selalu tersungging di bibir pemuda sipit yang menggandeng—lebih tepatnya mencengkram—tangan Tetsuya, yang tadi Kagami pikir adalah senyuman.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Moodku sedang buruk hari ini, jadi bersiaplah."

* * *

**TBC~**

* * *

Wah~ Apa ini, apa ini, apa ini? *jedukin kepala ke meja*

¡Hola minna~ Perkenalkan, nama saya Hyori Sagi. Ini cerita pertama yang saya publish di fandom ini, muehehe~ Sebenernya saya orang lama disini, tapi selama ini saya cuma jadi silent reader karena males login, tee-hee~~ *digebukin* Dan maafkan diri ini kalau bahasanya alay nan anta, ini kemunculan perdana saya setelah vakum hampir dua tahun~ =7= jadi maaf kalau kurang berkenan di hati~ /bungkukbungkuk/ Oh ya, soal tema cerita ini, saya ambil dari pemberitaan yang akhir-akhir ini sedang hangat di Indonesia kita tercinta ini. Ya penculikkan lah, penyekapan lah, pembunuhan lah, dan yang gitu-gitu lah(?) tentang anak-anak. Jadi agak gemes juga pengen bikin fict, ufu~

Dan tolong jangan gebukin saya dulu, saya masih mau hidup sampai UN nanti. /apacoba/

Kedua dari akhir, saya gak janji update cepet karena ini aja saya bandel nyuri waktu belajar padahal lagi UAS (mohon anak baik jangan meniru). Cuma karena takut lupa sama ini ide cerita, saya nekat aja deh~ (mohon jangan ditiru juga. Saya emang sesat) Soalnya saya pikunan~

Dan yang terakhir~~~ (entah kenapa saya denger ada yang bilang 'syukurlah, akhirnya ini author bawel mau udahan') Mohon kritik dan sarannya ditinggalin di kotak ripiu ya? /kedipkedip/ Agar cerita ini bisa lebih baik ke depannya~ Sankyu minna~~ Bubye~~ *dadah-dadah, ngilang*


	2. Touou

**Buugh, buuggh!**

**BRAK!—CRACK!**

"Ukh..." rintihan pelan mengalun setelah jeda sepersekian detik mengudara. Dia tidak cukup berani untuk menampakkan diri, hanya bersembunyi di balik celah sempit dan mengintip dari sela.

"H-Hiks!" isakan tertahan meluncur dari linguanya, sebagai perwujudan mendung yang menyelimuti melihat pemandangan yang terefleksi di iris topaz. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu bocah bersurai biru yang kini menjadi objek retinanya. Andai dia punya keberanian dan nyali yang cukup seperti kawan—atau bisa juga disebut pemimpin—merahnya, pastilah kini dia sudah menerjang masuk dan menodongkan senjata apapun yang bisa dia peroleh. Namun sayang, dia hanya bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang cengeng dan manja. Tak pernah sekalipun dulu dia melakukan segala hal dengan mandiri karena pasti selalu ada yang melayani setiap keinginan yang terlontar, nyatanya kini dia harus mulai melatih diri untuk membuang sifat manjanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hm?"

Jambak.

"Kau tadi memberi kode kan? IYA KAN!?" suara barithone terdengar naik beberapa oktaf, membentak bocah dijambakannya. Yang dibentak hanya terdiam sambil meringis pelan. Hamparan langit cerah tertutup, menolak menatap si empunya suara.

"Jawab dan tatap mataku ketika aku bertanya, bocah!" namun diam tetap menjawab. Putus sudah urat kesabaran yang dimilikinya. Sambil merogoh saku celana, ia mempererat jambakan pada rambut sewarna langit tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian apa yang diinginkannya tersentuh, segera saja ia mengeluarkannya dan menyeringai senang. Tertawa kencang sambil berucap mengejek,

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan di saku celanaku~" nadanya dibuat ceria, "Hm... Sudah berapa lama kau tidak bertegur sapa dengannya? Ah~ lihat, dia rindu sekali padamu." sambil terkekeh dia menempelkan benda dingin itu ke pipi si bocah biru. Menggores tipis lapisan epidermis kulit seputih pualam tersebut hingga menyebabkan liquid merah mengalir mewarnai pipi yang bak kanvas polos.

"Hei, hei, Haizaki. Apa-apaan itu? Kan aku yang mengalami. Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" sosok di pojok ruangan bersuara. Tampaknya ia mulai risih dengan kelakuan temannya.

"Diam kau! Jelas saja aku kesal, dia selalu berulah! Padahal lemah tapi lagaknya selangit. Masih mending si Akashialan itu, bisa melawan dengan gunting dan semacamnya atau setidaknya membalas perkataanku daripada dia yang hanya diam saja seperti ini. Menyebalkan!"

Orang yang disebut Haizaki tadi melempar bocah digenggamannya, mengurungkan niat untuk melukainya lebih jauh dengan cutter yang tadi ia goreskan di pipi anak tersebut.

"Wah, wah. Tak kusangka kau seorang masochist, Haizaki." lawan bicaranya menimpali dengan jenaka sambil menaikkan kacamata yang sempat merosot beberapa mili. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memanggil anak-anak ini dengan marganya, huh? Sekarang mereka ini hanya anak terlantar." timpalnya sinis. Haizaki mendengus sebal, dia segera beranjak menuju ruang lain yang terhubung dengan ruangan yang tadi sempat ditempatinya bersama teman berkacamatanya. Ia menggosok kasar helai kelabunya dan memasukkan tangan lainnya ke saku celana.

"Terserah." sungutnya di kejauhan. Dia tertawa mendengar balasan kawan kelabunya itu, benar-benar malas berdebat atau takut padanya, heh? Pemuda itu beralih pada bocah bersurai pastel yang masih tersungkur di kaki meja.

"Nah Tetsuya, untung saja moodku kembali membaik karena Haizaki. Berterima kasihlah, aku tidak jadi memberimu 'pelajaran'." membungkuk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan surai yang kini berantakan namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama karena ia kembali menegakkan tubuh.

"Ini peringatan terakhir. Sekali lagi kau mencoba untuk meminta bantuan, kujamin organ tak bertulangmu itu akan jadi hidangan makan malam." ancaman tersurat di hamparan senyum rubahnya. Dia berbalik menuju ruangan yang sama dengan Haizaki, "ah, kami akan pulang malam. Jangan coba macam-macam, ya?" imbuhnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang mengeluarkan bunyi kunci ketika tertutup sempurna.

Bocah biru muda itu, Tetsuya namanya, bangkit dari posisinya. Wajahnya tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun meski binar matanya menyorotkan tanda-tanda traumatis. Dia duduk termenung menatap dinding berwarna gading pucat di depannya, entah memikirkan apa. Sosok yang sedari tadi mengintip akhirnya keluar, menampakkan helai keemasan yang dimilikinya. Dia menghambur kepada Tetsuya yang masih menatap kosong pada dinding, seolah-olah tengah bertelepati dengan dinding tersebut.

"K-Kurokocchi, ssu!" serunya sambil memeluk erat sosok yang lebih kecil darinya. Isakan yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya pecah jua, mengisi kesunyian di ruangan sempit tanpa jendela dan ventilasi. Udara panas dan bau sumpek menguar di ruangan dengan satu set meja-kursi di pojok kanan dan karpet hijau lumut yang terlihat dekil itu, bukan ruangan yang baik untuk ditinggali pun ideal. Tetsuya mengerjap beberapa kali guna mengembalikan fokusnya pada ruangan dan anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Dia mengusap lembut surai mentari itu, menenangkan tanpa kata-kata. Sudah cukup ia mendapat 'pelajaran' hari ini, ia tak mau membuat orang khawatir juga padanya. Dia paling tidak suka membuat orang lain kerepotan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun. Jangan menangis."

Kise Ryouta, nama si pemilik surai sewarna mentari musim panas dan manik madu dihiasi bulu mata lentik. Ia mengangguk cepat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya, lupa jika pelukannya berbahaya bagi sosok mungil itu. Tangisnya mereda dan ia makin menenggelamkan dirinya pada Tetsuya.

"Ki-Kise-kun, lepas. Ses—Sesak." wajah Tetsuya memucat seiring dengan makin menipisnya pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke pulmonya. Kise tersentak dan buru-buru memutus kontak tubuh mereka seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang bak mentari.

"Tee-hee~ Maaf-ssu, habis Kurokocchi enak dipeluk~" kekehnya. Tetsuya menatap datar pada sosok kuning tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya menghela napas pasrah.

"Ne, Kise-kun..." Tetsuya menatap Kise tepat di matanya, membuat si pemilik indra memerhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ya, Kurokocchi?"

"Kila-kila kapan yang lain pulang?"

"Maksudmu Akashicchi dan yang lain juga para pengasuh?"

"Iya."

"Eh? Ada apa? Tumben kau bertanya-ssu." alis Kise bertaut heran mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi hal buruk dan hal tersebut direncanakan oleh bocah berusia enam tahun di depannya ini.

"Jawab saja, Kise-kun. Ini penting." Kuroko menyahut cepat.

"Um—nanti malam. Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh-ssu." Kise meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu, mengingat-ingat informasi yang dia dapat. Kuroko tersenyum simpul mendengarnya,

"Kise-kun, bisa bantu aku?"

.

.

Tuh kan...

.

.

* * *

**Escape!**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Escape! © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** "Ini peringatan terakhir. Sekali lagi kau mencoba untuk meminta bantuan, kujamin organ tak bertulangmu itu akan jadi hidangan makan malam."/ "Eeer—jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?"/ Gila. Pergerakkan macam apa itu? Baru dua minggu berpindah tempat tapi areanya sudah seluas itu. Benar-benar kelompok yang mengerikan/ "Dan sialnya ternyata, empat hari yang lalu.../

**Rated :** T atau mungkin M?

**Warning : **Little!GoM, Police!Seirin, mengandung unsur kekerasan dan pembunuhan untuk ke depannya, maybe OOC? Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

.

**Enjoy...**

.

* * *

.

.

Hampir saja—benar-benar nyaris—burger yang sudah setengah jalan dikunyah olehnya meluncur bak roket mengudara ke angkasa luar. Dirinya segera menghantamkan beberapa pukulan telak ke dada, berharap hal tersebut dapat membantu makanan dalam kerongkongannya lewat dengan mulus dan tangan satunya meraba meja mencari gelas minum. Setelah meminum cola pesanannya dengan brutal, dia melayangkan tatapan tajam terbaiknya pada seonggok manusia (oke ini terdengar sangat kasar, memang. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Well, mengumpat orang yang membuatmu nyaris mati tersedak itu tidak salah kan?) yang kini cengengesan tidak jelas dengan ditambah efek bling-bling yang menyilaukan mata. Sudah menganggu waktu makan orang, tebar aura menjijikan pula. Menurut Kagami sih...

"Ada perlu apa kemari, Kiyoshi-senpai?" Kagami mendesis pelan. Berusaha meredam amarah dan kata-kata kasar yang sudah tak sabar untuk terjun bebas dari rahangnya. Si tertuju malah tertawa ramah, menimpali dengan santainya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kagami tanpa rasa bersalah,

"Ahahaha, tidak usah formal begitu, Kagami. Biasa saja~"

Beberapa perempatan muncul di dahi Kagami. Lagi, dia melayangkan tatapan sebal ke seniornya yang hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan. Seorang pemuda lain, yang dilupakan kehadirannya sedari awal, berdehem keras untuk mengembalikan fokus kedua temannya. Sontak saja Kagami menoleh padanya sedangkan partnernya hanya tersenyum.

"Kiyoshi, seriuslah sedikit. Waktu kita tidak banyak, tahu!" pemilik surai sekelam malam itu menjitak kepala partnernya dengan penuh kasih sayang, bukan dalam arti sesungguhnya yang pasti.

"Aduh, Hyuuga... Sakit, tahu~" orang yang dipanggil Kiyoshi sedikit merengut. Tentu saja itu hanya dusta belaka, buktinya dia tetap menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Si surai hitam, Hyuuga, mendecih kesal menghadapi kelakuan absurd teman seprofesinya. Dan Kagami hanya bisa melongo dengan tontonan yang disuguhkan para seniornya. Ok, ini mulai membosankan dan menyebalkan.

"Eeer—jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?" Kagami berkata canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ah ya. Hampir lupa. Ini gara-gara kau, daho." Hyuuga men-_deathglare_ Kiyoshi yang duduk di sebelahnya yang sudah dipastikan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan, "jadi begini Kagami. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang kasus penculikkan anak akhir-akhir ini kan?" Kagami mengangguk cepat, "sebenarnya kami sudah melakukan pengintaian terhadap terduga selama dua minggu. Tapi kami kehilangan jejak mereka. Sepertinya mereka menyadari bahwa mereka diawasi sehingga mereka segera menghapus jejak mereka ketika kami lengah. Dan itu menyulitkan kami untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian baru mereka. Terlebih lagi dari fakta yang kami dapat dalam dua minggu pengintaian, komplotan penculik ini merupakan kelompok veteran." Hyuuga menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku di belakangnya. Mata hitamnya menyapu sekeliling, mendapati restoran cepat saji yang mereka singgahi mulai sepi karena jam makan siang sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Kagami sendiri mulai tertarik dengan kasus yang dipaparkan oleh detektif kepolisian berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun di depannya itu. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya dan dia bertopang dagu pada meja.

"Kelompok veteran? Kelompok apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Touou. Entah apa hubungannya dengan kriminalitas mereka. Nama itu terlalu bagus untuk sekelompok penculik, menurutku." Kiyoshi menimpali. Inspektur polisi berambut mahoni itu bersidekap, ekspresinya mulai terlihat serius. Sedangkan Kagami memasang tampang yang seolah berkata 'Plis, itu penjahat narsis amat sampai buat julukan untuk diri sendiri'. Hyuuga tak ambil pusing, dia segera melanjutkan,

"Ya, Touou ini terkenal dengan kelicikan dan kecerdasan mereka dalam mengelabui para instansi pemerintah, terutama kepolisian. Kelompok ini muncul ke permukaan kira-kira lima belas tahun yang lalu dan sempat vakum selama lima tahun sebelum akhirnya muncul lagi akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kevakuman mereka itu, namun ada rumor yang beredar kalau kelompok ini sempat 'pindah' ke negara lain. Anak-anak yang mereka culik tidak pernah ketahuan rimbanya. Benar-benar seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Sampai sekarang tidak diketahui apa maksud mereka menculik anak-anak itu, entah untuk dijadikan sebagai tenaga kerja, pekerja seks, atau malah diperdagangkan organnya. Anehnya, keluarga yang sempat melapor kehilangan anaknya, setahun kemudian pasti melupakan fakta tersebut. Mereka pasti akan bilang kalau mereka tidak punya anak seperti yang dilaporkan sebelumnya. Hhh... Sungguh gila kasus ini. Seperti sihir saja, membuat depresi tak henti-henti." Hyuuga menyudahi penjelasannya dengan helaan nafas lelah. Ia melepas kacamata tak berbingkainya dan memijat kedua matanya dengan jempol dan telunjuk kanannya.

Hening menghampiri ketiga pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluhan itu, sama-sama memproses informasi yang baru terekspos. Kagami kembali menyesap colanya yang tinggal separuh. Dia melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo di siang hari. Di seberangnya, Kiyoshi sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya sedangkan Hyuuga menatap lurus pada satu titik, melamunkan berbagai hal yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Keheningan itu akan berlangsung lama kalau saja Kiyoshi tidak segera memecahnya dengan seruan terkejut, hasil dari ponselnya yang berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu menandakan sebuah pesan baru masuk. Hyuuga dan Kagami serentak menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada pria itu sedangkan yang ditatap menunjukkan raut serius ketika membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Mulut Hyuuga baru akan terbuka untuk bertanya, namun nyatanya dia tidak lebih cepat dari Kagami untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan retoris yang biasa diucapkan seseorang yang penasaran dengan isi pesan milik temannya.

"Apa katanya? Dari siapa?"

Kiyoshi tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Setelah urusannya itu selesai, ia memasukkan ponselnya pada saku jaketnya dan menatap lurus ke mata Kagami sebelum melayangkan tatapan yang sama pada Hyuuga yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dari Riko. Dia bilang, Himuro berhasil melacak sedikit jejak Touou." kontan saja mata Hyuuga dan Kagami langsung melebar. Tidak disangka akhirnya mereka menemukan titik start yang sempat meghilang.

"Dimana itu?" sahut Hyuuga tak sabar.

"Sekitar sini. Sektor enam sampai tujuh belas."

Gila. Pergerakkan macam apa itu? Baru dua minggu berpindah tempat tapi areanya sudah seluas itu. Benar-benar kelompok yang mengerikan.

"Dan sialnya ternyata, empat hari yang lalu terjadi penculikkan di sektor tujuh. Pada keluarga Kise." sambung Kiyoshi menambah kegilaan yang sudah ada sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnya update juga-ssuuuuu~~~~~ /narisalsa/ gak nyangka bisa update secepat ini~ Senangnyaa~ *tebar confetti*

Ah, chap ini banyak dialognya daripada narasinya~ Uhu, maafkan diri ini~

Dan ah, saya baru sadar waktu ngecek ff kemarin, ternyata ada fanfict berjudul sama buatan **Anagata Lady**. Maafkan saya atas ketidaknyamanan ini, saya tidak tahu kalau sudah ada ff yang memakai judul yang sama. Hontou ni gomennasaaiiii~ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ceritanya kok. Seriburius deh, saya bener-bener gak tahu (atau mungkin saya lupa) kalau ada ff dengan judul yang sama. Huueee, jangan bakar saya~ /peluktiang/

Uhuhu, tu-tunggu, daripada dibakar, saya lebih milih terjun ke jurang. Tapi sebelum itu, saya bales ripiu dulu ya? *kedip-kedip penuh harap*

.

**Haruna Tachikawa**: Iya~ tee-hee~ Polisi yang polos-polos bego tapi tempramen gitu deh~ *kedip-kedip* (daritadi ini anak kedip-kedip mulu, kelilipan kali ya?) Aaa~ Makasih banyak~

**Nozomi Rizuki 1414**: Eh, benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Benark—hhhmmpp! /dibekepNozomi-sankarenabawel/ Anak jalanan? Aaa-iya gak ya~? Maunya~? *lirik-lirik* Eh? Apanya yang kenapa? :_3a Hum... Liat nanti ya, ada Momoi apa nggak, hehehe, ditunggu aja~ /digiles/ Dan ini udah update~

**Ginpachi-sensei**: Si-Sii-Siap, Sensei! /hormatbendera/ Ini sudah saya update! (Duh, kenapa ada guru disini yak? Ketahuan kan saya gak belajar~ /mojok/)

**Misamine**: Ehehe, iya. Saya tahu dari Akashi yang baru pulang liburan~ Katanya ada yang pengen ff beginian dan kalau saya gak buat, nanti saya dikulitin pake gunting (?) TwT /apadah/

Ah, salam kenal juga, Usami-san~ /jabatjabatsemangat/

Benarkaaahhh~? *mata nge-blink ala Spongebob*

Huwaa, nggak nyampah kok~ Menurut saya gak ada yang namanya review sampah~ Dan makasih do'anya~~ Jadi malu~ /wut/

BOLEH BANGET MALAH! #CAPSLOCKKEINJEKSAKINGSENENGNYA

.

Yak, sekian sesi bales ripiunya, jangan lupa untuk kembali meninggalkan jejak di kotak review untuk membantu para Police!Seirin, ya~? Dadaaaahhhh~~~ /terjunkejurang/

Sign,

HS.


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya

Kagami berjalan pelan menyusuri pedestrian tanpa menaruh fokus pada sekitar. Berkali-kali tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan orang-orang namun tak dihiraukannya, bahkan ia pun tak melontarkan maaf yang terang saja langsung memicu amarah mereka. Namun sekali lagi ia tak peduli, makian yang terlontar hanya dibiarkan berlalu bagai angin. Toh kalau mereka sudah puas memakinya mereka akan langsung melongos pergi seraya menggerutu kesal, jadi tak perlu diambil pusing oleh lelaki berambut merah tua itu. Tanpa dikomando, kepingan-kepingan memorinya kembali berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

"Dan sialnya ternyata, empat hari yang lalu terjadi penculikkan di sektor tujuh. Pada keluarga Kise."

Kagami berjengit dan reflek bangkit sambil menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang tersisa dan petugas restoran menoleh ke arahnya sedangkan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi menatap heran. Kedua belah bibir Kagami membuka dan menutup seperti hendak melontarkan sesuatu namun urung dilakukannya dan segera kembali duduk dengan gusar, Hyuuga terheran-heran dengan reaksi juniornya tersebut begitu pula dengan Kiyoshi yang langsung melempar tatapan bertanya pada Hyuuga, dibalas dengan kedikan bahu dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Kagami mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah lalu ia mengacak pelan rambutnya dengan frustasi sebelum akhirnya menjawab rasa penasaran Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang tersampaikan secara tersirat padanya,

"Aku cukup mengenal keluarga Kise. Anak perempuan sulung keluarga itu adalah teman SMA-ku jadi aku lumayan dekat dengan keluarganya. Tapi selama aku mengenal mereka, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka punya anak kecil. Setahuku keluarga Kise hanya mempunyai dua anak, temanku itu dan adik perempuannya. Adik perempuannya pun sewaktu aku SMA sudah duduk di bangku SMP, sekarang dia sudah kuliah. Jadi tidak mungkin terjadi penculikkan anak kecil pada keluarga Kise." kini giliran Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa pemuda di depan mereka memiliki keterkaitan dengan keluarga korban.

"Tapi mungkin saja anak kedua mereka itulah yang diculik." terka Kiyoshi.

"Mustahil. Dia kuliah di Amerika." Kagami membantah cepat, "Temanku baru memberitahuku seminggu yang lalu. Ini," Kagami memperlihatkan sebuah e-mail di handphone yang dia ambil dari saku celananya. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi membacanya dengan cermat,

"Benar juga." Hyuuga kembali menghempaskan diri di bangku restoran, memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa penat. Kiyoshi terlihat berpikir keras di seberang setelah mendapat informasi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan informasi sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu!" seruan Kagami sontak membuat kedua seniornya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menaruh seluruh fokus pada Kagami, "Keluarga Kise sempat pindah ke Kanagawa, mungkin kita bisa mengeruk informasi dari kepolisian setempat mengenai mereka. Siapa tahu mereka pernah terlibat kasus atau semacamnya." sambungnya cepat.

"Bodoh, kita juga punya agen untuk menyelidiki hal-hal begini. Kenapa harus bekerja sama dengan Kepolisian Kanagawa? Kau pikir kami tidak sanggup, hah?" Hyuuga mendengus sebal mendengar saran Kagami yang terdengar merendahkan Kepolisian Tokyo.

"Bukan begitu, Hyuuga. Menurutku saran Kagami ada benarnya. Akan lebih efisien jika Kepolisian Kanagawa yang menangani ini karena Kanagawa adalah daerah kekuasaan mereka, otomatis jaringan mereka juga lebih luas dan banyak sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk memperoleh informasi lebih cepat dan detail dari kita." Kiyoshi buru-buru menyela dengan bijak agar temper Hyuuga tidak tersulut dengan lontaran balasan dari Kagami mengingat pemuda Leo itu sama temperamentalnya dengan Hyuuga, bahkan lebih. Hyuuga menghela napas dan mengedikkan bahunya pasrah. Terserah saja, pikirnya, yang penting mereka bisa mendapat informasi yang dibutuhkan. Lagipula dengan begini pekerjaan mereka juga sedikit berkurang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera ke kantor memberitahu Riko sekaligus menghubungi Kepolisian Kanagawa." Kiyoshi bangkit dari kursinya dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja,

"Aku ikut. Aku harus membuat laporan." Hyuuga ikut berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menyusul Kiyoshi yang hendak berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, meninggalkan Kagami yang memilih berdiam diri sejenak untuk menghabiskan makanannya sambil mencari jalan keluar alternatif guna memecahkan kasus tak berujung itu.

"Ah ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Oi, Kagami!" Kiyoshi berteriak pada Kagami yang hampir melamun,

"Huh? Kau belum pergi, Senpai?" balas Kagami sedikit heran.

"Jahat sekali~ Kau mengusirku?" rengekan manja mengudara dan langsung disambut sikutan tajam di pinggang oleh pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, "Aaw, sakit Hyuuga~ Kau sepertinya senang sekali menyakitiku." sebelum Hyuuga sempat melancarkan serangan berikutnya, Kiyoshi buru-buru menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kagami. "Ini daftar nama anak-anak yang disinyalir diculik oleh Touou. Ingat baik-baik, ok?" sebuah buntalan kertas melayang mulus ke arah Kagami dan terjatuh tepat di meja yang sempat menjadi tempat rapat dadakan mereka. Kagami mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan tanpa menoleh lagi pada pemuda mahoni itu, sibuk melihat-lihat nama yang tercetak disana. Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga telah menghilang di perempatan jalan, membiarkan pemuda urakan itu menyimpan baik-baik nama-nama tersebut di otaknya.

.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu cukup lama, sudah hampir dua jam Kagami berada di Maji Burger selepas kepergian dua seniornya. Dirinya masih tenggelam dalam kesibukkan meneliti nama-nama yang tertera di buntalan putih tersebut. Dari semua nama yang ada, ada sekitar enam nama yang membuatnya tertarik.

Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Momoi Satsuki.

Nama-nama itulah yang menarik perhatiannya sedari awal ia membaca kumpulan nama disana. Selain nama-nama tersebut erat kaitannya dengan warna, hanya mereka ber-enamlah yang diculik dalam kurun waktu berdekatan, ditambah dengan bocah Kise yang tadi diceritakan oleh Kiyoshi. Riwayat keluarga mereka pun sangat bertolak belakang, sama sekali tak ada indikasi bahwa Touou menculik mereka untuk mendapatkan uang. Mungkin jika hanya melihat Akashi dan Midorima, bisa disimpulkan bahwa yang mereka incar adalah uang. Namun sayangnya hipotesis itu terpatahkan begitu dirinya membaca riwayat keluarga keempat anak lainnya yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja. Umur mereka pun beragam mulai dari lima tahun sampai yang tertua delapan tahun, benar-benar seperti penculikkan yang dilakukan random tanpa pandang bulu. Satu lagi yang membuatnya bingung, beberapa dari mereka berasal dari daerah yang berbeda. Memang Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, dan Momoi berasal dari daerah yang sama, Tokyo, meskipun di sektor berbeda dan tak berdekatan, namun sisanya berasal dari Kyoto dan Akita. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran komplotan penculik tersebut sampai mondar-mandir kesana kemari hanya untuk menculik seorang anak kecil? Bukannya dia menyarankan maupun mendukung, tapi secara logika, akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk menculik anak-anak dari daerah yang sama. Selain lebih cepat dan efisien mereka juga menghemat biaya kan? Tapi kenapa sampai berbuat sejauh ini? Bahkan dirinya sempat melihat data seorang anak bernama Wei Liu yang berasal dari China pun turut menjadi korban kejahatan kelompok veteran itu.

Mengerang frustasi mendapati dirinya tak bisa menerka jalan pikiran para penculik brengsek itu, Kagami melempar ringan buntalan tadi ke meja dan menangkupkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya sendiri yang bertengger di meja. Pusing dan penat menyergapnya, membuat pemuda kelahiran dua Agustus tersebut menggerutu sebal dengan volume rendah. Merasa cukup dengan masa _gloomy_-nya barusan, Kagami kembali menegakkan tubuh dan menghabiskan _cola_-nya yang sudah kehilangan soda, selanjutnya ia memerintahkan kedua tungkai kakinya untuk meninggalkan restoran cepat saji favoritnya tersebut.

Baru saja ia melepas telapak tangannya dari permukaan kaca pintu restoran, manik ruby-nya tak sengaja menangkap siluet biru muda di ujung jalan, mengingatkan Kagami akan anak yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu. Kelereng merahnya membelalak begitu melihat sosok anak tersebut memang benar anak yang menabraknya di perjalanan menuju Maji Burger. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya melebarkan kelopak matanya, melainkan karena kemiripan si anak dengan foto di daftar yang Kiyoshi berikan barusan. Bukan, bukan mirip, melainkan memang dia yang berada di foto!

* * *

.

.

**Escape!**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Escape! © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** "Bodoh, kita juga punya agen untuk menyelidiki hal-hal begini. Kenapa harus bekerja sama dengan Kepolisian Kanagawa? Kau pikir kami tidak sanggup, hah?" / "Kita hanya menebal pancing kok. Tidak telang-telangan mencebulkan dili ke laut sepelti kemalin malam." / Akhirnya... Apakah akhirnya Tuhan mendengarkan do'a-do'a yang selalu mereka panjatkan tiap malam? Apakah ini adalah saat-saat dimana akhirnya do'a mereka dikabulkan?

**Rated :** T (Tapi ada kemungkinan naik di beberapa chapter depan)

**Warning : **Little!GoM, Police!Seirin, mengandung unsur kekerasan dan pembunuhan untuk ke depannya, maybe OOC? Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

.

**Enjoy...**

.

.

* * *

###

"A-Apa-ssu?! Kurokocchi sudah gila ya!?" kedua topaz membeliak kaget mendengar penuturan teman birunya barusan, menganggap ada yang rusak di kepalanya akibat benturan dengan lantai pada kejadian sebelumnya. Si pemilik manik musim panas di depannya hanya menatap datar, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama terpancar kekesalan si pemilik yang berhasil ia tutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku masih walas, Kise-kun. Jahat sekali kata-kata Kise-kun." dijawab dengan nada monoton,

"Ta-Ta-Tap-Tapi, tapi itu ide gila, Kurokocchi! Kau mau disiksa lagi-ssu?" tergagap-gagap dalam menjawab membuatnya malah terlihat seperti lebih muda dari temannya itu, padahal faktanya ia lebih tua satu tahun dari bocah biru muda tersebut.

"Memangnya Kise-kun tidak mau pelgi dali sini?" anak yang dipanggil Kise itu terdiam,

"Kita hanya menebal pancing kok. Tidak telang-telangan mencebulkan dili ke laut sepelti kemalin malam." Kise mengerjap beberapa kali, ini Kurokocchi beneran masih umur enam tahun atau sebenarnya dia orang dewasa yang terperangkap di tubuh anak kecil? Kok bahasanya tinggi banget? Kise membatin heran.

"A-Aku... Tapi aku takut Kurokocchi. Kalau ketahuan gimana?" Kise memainkan ujung kaosnya yang telah kumal—efek tidak dicuci dengan benar—menandakan anak lelaki itu mulai termakan ajakan Kuroko meski masih ragu. Kuroko menggeleng tegas sambil menggumam 'tidak' sebagai jawabannya, menggenggam tangan Kise untuk meyakinkan. Jika saja situasinya tidak seperti ini pasti Kise akan segera menerjang Kuroko saking imutnya, namun sayangnya kondisi saat ini tak mendukung hal tersebut. Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya anak dari keluarga Kise tersebut mengangguk, menyanggupi rencana yang telah disusun oleh Kuroko, "Coba ulangi lagi rencanya-ssu. Aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang dapat membahayakan kita-ssu." pinta Kise beberapa saat kemudian.

"Jadi peltama, kita kelual dali sini lewat ventilasi kamal mandi dekat gudang. Setelah kelual, kita segela pelgi ke pelempatan jalan depan untuk membeli tahu bebelapa olang dewasa bahwa kita butuh bantuan tapi jangan telang-telangan, pakai kode. Lalu setelah itu kita kembali lagi kesini lewat ventilasi lagi dan jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak." papar Kuroko lancar dengan lidah cadelnya. Serius deh, ini Kuroko beneran anak umur enam tahun?

"O-Ok-ssu. Akan kucoba." Kise memantapkan hatinya. Kuroko mengangguk dan segera berdiri disusul Kise yang langsung mengekor Kuroko menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok dapur, tepat di sebelah kiri ruang kamar yang mereka tempati tadi. Memastikan rumah tersebut benar-benar kosong dan tidak ada pengasuh yang tersisa, mereka segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan memanjat ke atas toilet. Kise menggendong Kuroko untuk mencapai ventilasi yang terletak tepat di atas kloset. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kuroko segera menarik penutup ventiliasi, mencoba membukanya. Tapi naas, tenaganya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya terbuka. Jangankan terbuka, bergeming pun tidak.

Melihat itu Kise menyarankan Kuroko untuk mengambil kursi, membiarkan dirinya yang berusaha membuka penutup besi tersebut. Kuroko mengangguk paham dan keluar kamar mandi untuk membawa sebuah kursi tinggi dan sebuah obeng –entah darimana ia mendapatkannya— Kise segera memanjat kursi yang telah dibawakan Kuroko dan berusaha mencungkil besi penutup dengan obeng. Lima menit tanpa hasil membuat Kuroko dan Kise diserang rasa gelisah dan takut, bahkan kini Kuroko ikut memanjat dan membantu Kise dengan sebuah gunting.

Hampir saja Kise menangis frustasi karena tak kunjung berhasil kalau saja indera pendengarnya tidak menangkap suara besi yang terlepas dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan wajah bahagia yang tersepuh wajah menangis dan dibalas dengan wajah antusias berbalut datar milik anak berkaos hitam tersebut. Segera, mereka menarik penutup besi itu bersamaan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas dari tempat seharusnya.

Langit biru langsung menyambut penglihatan mereka. Semilir angin musim semi menyapu lembut wajah mereka. Rindu, rindu sekali mereka rasanya dengan sensasi tersebut. Meski baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kuroko keluar dari rumah busuk ini, namun rasanya tetap berbeda. Ada sensasi aneh dan menyenangkan yang menggelitik mereka, menyeruak keluar dari kalbu. Jika saja Kuroko tidak menepuk pundaknya, mungkin Kise tak akan pernah tersadar dari euforia yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah seraya memasang senyum tipis sendu khas anak kecil, "Ayo, Kise-kun. Waktu kita tidak banyak." Kise mengangguk lemah, menahan air matanya yang berontak untuk bercumbu dengan pipi putihnya. Ia memanjat terlebih dahulu agar dapat membantu Kuroko turun nantinya. Setelah kakinya menapak pada tanah ia menahan Kuroko agar tidak segera turun karena ia harus mencari pijakan yang lebih tinggi, barulah setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah tong sampah berukuran sedang ia mengomando Kuroko untuk segera turun.

Hup!

Melompat pelan dari atas ventilasi, akhirnya Kuroko mendarat dengan mulus dalam dekapan Kise. Dengan segera mereka berlari ke arah perempatan setelah mengembalikan tong sampah tadi ke tempat semula agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

.

.

Kini mereka dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit, terlebih lagi mereka hanya anak kecil, memilih dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di persimpangan besar adalah masalah besar. Mereka tidak tahu yang mana yang dapat mereka percaya, salah-salah mereka malah bertemu dengan teman salah satu pengasuh di rumah mereka. Saling menautkan jari erat untuk menguatkan dan agar tak terpisah, hanya itu yang mereka bisa lakukan sekarang ini. Berhasil keluar dari kandang singa berakhir dengan kebingungan di tengah belantara, kira-kira seperti itulah keadaan mereka sekarang. Sampai sebuah teriakan membuyarkan kebingungan mereka,

"Hei! Kau, anak berambut biru muda!" suara itu, Kuroko mengenalinya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sumber suara tadi dan mendapatinya tengah berlari ke arah mereka dari seberang jalan. Kuroko bersyukur pada saat-saat seperti ini hawa keberadaannya disadari oleh orang, mungkinkah efek Kise yang ada di sebelahnya?

Kise menelengkan kepalanya bingung, menatap Kuroko dengan heran,

"Dia manggil Kurokocchi-ssu?" tanyanya. Kuroko mengangguk pelan mengiyakan,

"Ayo hampili dia, Kise-kun. Dia olang baik." dengan pelan dan semangat Kuroko menarik tangan Kise digenggamannya. Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kawan yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari.

Padahal jarak mereka masih cukup jauh, namun orang yang memanggil Kuroko tadi sudah berhasil meraih mereka, mengangkat keduanya dengan tangan-tangannya yang kekar. Orang yang ternyata pemuda tersebut terlihat tak percaya sekaligus lega tersirat di mimiknya. Tanpa berkata apapun dia membawa keduanya ke sebuah restoran cepat saji, apa namanya, entahlah, mereka berdua belum terlalu pandai membaca bahasa asing.

Setelah mendudukkan mereka berdua di kursi yang empuk, pemuda tadi bertanya,

"Kalian mau makan apa? Katakan saja, aku yang bayar." mendengar tawaran tadi, jiwa anak-anak mereka memuncak dan dengan cepatnya langsung memilih makanan yang terpampang di menu. Lupa akan tujuan utama mereka. Pemuda itu terkekeh melihat tingkah laku kedua anak bersurai mencolok di depannya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena ia langsung memfokuskan pikirannya.

Setelah pesanan terhidang di meja dan para anak itu melahap hidangannya dengan lahap dan antusias, mulailah pemuda itu membuka percakapan,

"Perkenalkan, aku Kagami Taiga. Dan apakah benar kau bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan nada biasa namun menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa. Bocah bersurai langit itu langsung tersedak _vanilla milkshake_ pesanannya begitu pertanyaan tadi terlontar. Bocah berambut pirang di sebelahnya pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dalam sekejap mereka saling mendekatkan diri dan menatap Kagami dengan was-was setelah beringsut menjauh. Terang saja hal tersebut membuat Kagami kebingungan.

"H-Hei, ada apa? Maaf kalau tiba-tiba bertanya. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok. Sungguh." kelabakan menghadapi respon barusan pasalnya dia memang kurang bersahabat dengan anak kecil, sepertinya efek dari wajah sangarnya. Kuroko dan Kise saling tatap dan pada akhirnya kembali tenang meski kewaspadaan mereka meningkat tajam.

"Memang kenapa, Tuan?" bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah balas bertanya.

"Yah, eem... Kau mirip dengan anak yang ada di foto milik seniorku." mendengar jawaban Kagami membuat kewaspadaan Kuroko dan Kise meningkat. Hidup di tengah kebohongan-kebohongan besar membuat mereka terbiasa untuk selalu berwaspada meski orang tersebut terlihat baik pada mereka dan Kagami sadar itu. Mata mereka menceritakan semuanya dalam kebisuan, dia hanya ingin memastikan sebelum melakukan tindakan.

"Tuan, apa... Apa pekerjaan Tuan?" Kise memberanikan diri berkecimpung ke dalam obrolan Kagami dan Kuroko. Menatap takut-takut sambil memainkan garpu dan sendok di tangan mungilnya. Kagami berpikir keras, haruskah ia memberitahu mereka? Tapi jika tidak, mereka pasti akan tutup mulut.

"Baiklah, ini rahasia kita saja ya? Jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Kagami mendekatkan diri kepada langit dan matahari di depannya, mengecilkan volume suaranya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar selain mereka bertiga. Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk cepat seraya ikut mendekatkan diri mereka pada Kagami, jantung mereka berdebar cepat dan rasa was-was memenuhi diri mereka. Tanpa sadar mereka meraba saku celana mereka yang ternyata masih tersimpan gunting dan obeng yang tadi digunakan untuk membobol ventilasi,

"Aku adalah—

.

.

.

.

.

—seorang polisi yang sedang menangani sebuah kasus besar—

.

.

.

.

.

—Kasus penculikkan anak."

.

Akhirnya... Apakah akhirnya Tuhan mendengarkan do'a-do'a yang selalu mereka panjatkan tiap malam? Apakah ini adalah saat-saat dimana akhirnya do'a mereka dikabulkan?

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC~**

* * *

**A/N:**

Wehei, diri ini sedang senang menggunakan mark "A/N" seperti di atas, tee-hee~ /gakpenting/ #dibuang

Ah, akhirnya bisa di-update juga ini fict satu~ Maaf kalau chap ini fail abis dan banyak typo bertebaran, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sedang susah untuk mengungkapkan pikiran dalam bentuk kata-kata. Efek ngirit suara karena bosen ngomong (?), mungkin.

Dan makasih untuk yang sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review. Mohon dukungan, kritik, dan sarannya selalu untuk keberlangsungan fict ini, kawan~ /bungkukbungkukhormat/

Oh ya, maaf juga belum sempet bales ripiu-ripiu indah nan unyu para ripiuwers sekalian. Insya Allah akan saya bales lewat PM secepatnya, mohon ditunggu ya~? #tebarbungamelati (Siapa juga yang nungguin, coba?)

Akhir kata, terima kasih sekali lagi bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca terutama yang rela meninggalkan jejak di kotak bawah. Saya sangat menghargai apresiasi readers sekalian terhadap karya saya, jaa na~~ /nyungsepkedalamselimut/

Sign,

HS.


End file.
